1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and a device for influencing the traction force during shifting operations of a manual transmission in vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Many vehicles are equipped with two axles, only one of which is usually driven. This axle is often connected to an internal combustion engine via a manual transmission and a clutch. Manual transmissions frequently have the characteristic that they must be shifted without load. For this purpose, the internal combustion engine is disconnected from the remainder of the drive train by disengaging the clutch. No traction force can be transmitted via the clutch as long as it is disengaged. As a result, an interruption in the traction force occurs during shifting operations for a manual transmission. Due to the equation F=m*a, the traction force is a direct measure of the occurring vehicle acceleration. A drop in traction force is therefore also always a drop in the vehicle acceleration. A sudden drop or increase in the vehicle acceleration is perceived as a jerk by an occupant of a vehicle. A hybrid motor vehicle drive is known from German patent document DE 3542059 C1 in which the two wheels of a drive axle are driven by an internal combustion engine via a transmission having a variable transmission ratio, and the vehicle wheels on a different drive axle may be driven by one or more electric machines.